


A New Eve

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Lawless makes a contract with Mahiru after a chance meeting





	1. Chapter 1

“Stupid Eve making carry her shit.” Lawless grumbled to himself as he carried a heap of clothes. The ‘servant’ aspect of being a Servamp had never agreed with him. He was a vampire that would last forever while the human would eventually die without making anything of their worthless lives. With his own hands, he had proved that time and time again.

As Lawless turned the corner, he crashed into someone. He cursed when he fell onto the ground ungracefully and the costumes flew from his arms. As he sat up, the person he bumped into said, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice you there. Here, let me help you up.”

“Pay more attention next time you—” Lawless’s words were cut off when the boy took his hand without any hesitation. He looked up at the person he bumped into and paused for a moment. His large brown eyes were apologetic as he helped him to his feet. Because most of his Eves were celebrities, he was used to their haughty behaviour and sometimes forgot that humans were capable of small acts of kindness.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” He asked and Lawless looked over him curiously. The hotel was exclusively for celebrities but he didn’t recognize the person from any shows or movies. Of course, he could easily be one with how attractive he was. He didn’t act like any celebrity he knew though. He helped gather the costumes even before he could ask and began refolding them. Furthermore, he asked, “Where are you taking these? I’ll help you carry them there. This mess is partly my fault.”

“I’m just taking these to the end of the hall so I don’t really need your help.” Lawless tried to brush him off but he was already moving down the hall with an armload of clothes. He looked genuinely happy to help so Lawless started to walk next to the teenager. As they walked together, Lawless watched him from the corner of his eyes. “Why are you helping me?”

“Thinking simply, I should help you after I bumped into you like that. If I made you late delivering this, I’ll take responsibility and talk to your boss. I’ll make sure that you don’t get in trouble.” He said confidently and Lawless had to chuckle at how serious he was taking a small mistake.

“My boss’s pretty strict so I don’t know if she’ll just take an apology. Are you an upcoming star or something? Maybe offering her a ticket to your upcoming movie or something will be enough.” Lawless suggested but he shook his head in reply.

“I’m just a normal high school student so I can’t really offer something like that.” He admitted and Lawless wondered if he worked in the hotel or if he was an assistant to one of the celebrities. He didn’t wear a uniform and his clothes were rather modest so he knew that couldn’t be the case. The teenager must’ve understood his confusion because he explained. “My friend is staying here and I was visiting him. I bumped into you as I was leaving.”

His friend must’ve been famous because only celebrities were able to stay in the exclusive hotel but he was rather modest about that fact. He never even mentioned his friend’s name despite how most people would brag about knowing a celebrity. Lawless found himself curious and wanted to know more. “How long have you known your friend? You two must be close if he stayed in touch with a regular person.”

“Lawless!” His Eve called his name from the end of the hall before he could speak more with the teenager. He groaned to himself, not happy that he would have to listen to her screeching. She was a famous actress that only played nice for the media. She stepped out of the room and crossed her arms. “I have been waiting for you for hours. I need to have them all fitted for my next appearance. You’re completely useless.”

“Well, my boss is calling for me.” Lawless groaned. “See you later, Kid.”

“Let me talk to her first. She looks pretty mad.” The boy stepped forward and bowed to her. “Pardon me, it’s my fault that Lawless was late so please don’t be angry with him.”

“And who are you?” She turned her nose up at him as if he was nothing more than something beneath her feet. But he didn’t shrink back from her glare and he kept his back straight. “How dare you try to talk to me? I don’t recognize you. If you don’t leave, I’m going to call security and throw you both out.”

“How dare  _you_  speak to your assistant the way you did?” He threw her words back at her. There was a measure of pride in his voice as he chastised her. “It was my fault that he was late so I came to apologize to you. But I will not stand here and listen to you yell at him for my mistake. I may owe you two an apology but you also owe Lawless one. Lawless is a person, not your servant! Your position does not put you above him so you should treat him with respect. Everyone’s life has value.”

His last statement caught Lawless’s attention and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. The teenager quickly turned to him with his hands on his hips. “Don’t laugh, Lawless. You have the moral high ground right now so don’t undermine that by falling to her level.”

His crossed expression was a little intriguing to Lawless and thoroughly entertaining. They all turned when someone approached them. “What’s going on here, Mahiru? I heard you yelling from my room and came to check on you. Is someone bothering you?”

“Oh, sorry, Licht. I guess I kinda got ahead of myself.” Mahiru apologized with a bashful, apologetic smile. “I guess I should be leaving. Bye, Lawless. If your job doesn’t pan out, talk to me and I’ll talk to my friend about hiring you. This is Licht, an upcoming pianist.”

“Hey, don’t offer people a job for me.” Licht scoffed but Mahiru only chuckled at his glare. Then Mahiru took out one of Licht’s business card and scribbled his number on the back. He pressed it into Lawless’s hand before he walked away with his friend. Licht had to comment, “You really are too nice.”

“I love helping people.” Mahiru shrugged. “Just a few more good deeds and I’ll be an angel like you.”

Lawless watched them leave with curiosity. The boy was a normal human and different from his other Eves but he seemed interesting. His gaze was only pulled away from him when his Eve spoke to him. “I’m sorry for being late. How about I treat you to dinner as an apology? I know this restaurant we can go to. Their food is to die for.”

* * *

Lawless, in his hedgehog form, rolled around the mud and ran through some bushes to make himself look dishevelled. Once he was satisfied, he scanned the park for his target. He found him walking through the rain with his pianist friend. Mahiru wasn’t a celebrity so it was hard to track him down but he overheard Licht tell his manager that he was meeting with a friend soon.

“I hope you’re worth all this effort.” Lawless mumbled as he waited for them to walk closer to the bush he was hiding in. Mahiru didn’t seem to have an extraordinary gift or skill so he doubted he would last long as his Eve. But, after having so many celebrities for Eves, it was nice to mix it up and make a contract with an ordinary human.

Seeing his chance, Lawless scurried out of the bushes and collapsed in front of the pair. He was confident with his acting skill and grinned when Mahiru stopped. Lawless pretended to be hurt and it seemed to fool him. Mahiru knelt next to him and balanced his umbrella on his shoulder so he could gather him in his arms. He smothered a snicker when Mahiru fell into his trap all too quickly.

“He looks hurt. I wonder what happened to him.” Mahiru cradled him against his chest. It shivered and tried to burrow into his warmth so he wondered if it was attacked by another animal. With one arm, he held the small creature securely. He used his free arm to take off his scarf and wrapped it around the hedgehog. “There you go. That should keep you warm. I wonder if he’s someone pet.”

“I’ll ask him for you. As an angel, I can speak to animals. So, Mr. Hedgehog, do you have an owner?” Licht leaned closer and Lawless almost burst out into laughter but he held himself back by some miracle. But the delusional pianist could use him and he whispered so only he could hear him.

“Please help Mr. Hedgehog, bright angel. I lost my home and I need a place to stay. Tell your human friend, Mahiru to adopt me.”

“Of course, Mr. Hedgehog! Mahiru, this angel hedgehog has given us an important mission. You are to house him!” Mahiru looked hesitantly between the two. Even if Licht wasn’t staring expectantly at him, he wouldn’t be able to say no. He knew he end up worrying about the hedgehog if he left it so the simple solution was to adopt it. When it nudged its nose against his hand, Mahiru became more certain.

“Okay, I’ll take care of him.” Mahiru petted it and was careful not to be pricked. “If you’re going to be staying with me, I should give you a name. Your red eyes look like someone’s I know. How do you like the name Lawly?”

Lawless wanted to laugh but he squeaked and nodded instead. Mahiru smiled brightly down at him and Lawless wondered how long that expression would last. But, with the first part of his plan complete, it was time to move on to the second phase.

* * *

Mahiru screamed when he woke up. What else could he do after he found a guy sleeping next to him? He fell asleep with Lawly next to him but there was someone else in his place now. After the panic subsided, he recognized him and yelled. He took a broom and waved it threateningly at him. “Lawless, what are you doing in my house? How did you even find out where I lived? I’m calling the police.”

“Mahiru?” Lawless’s voice was weak and that fact stopped his tirade for a moment. “Please help me. You’re the only one that can.”

“What is it Lawless? Are you hurt?” He cautiously moved closer to him but didn’t lower the broom.

“I’m dying. I need to find an Eve or else I’ll turn to ash.” Mahiru was confused until Lawless went on to explain that he was a Servamp and the concept of an Eve. “I’m so sorry that you got dragged into this. I didn’t want to involve anyone in this mess. A rogue vampire killed my Eve. If a Servamp goes to long without one, they’ll die.”

Lawless added a lie to further invoke his compassion and he knew that it worked when Mahiru looked at him sympathetically. Then, determination entered his eyes. “How do you become an Eve? I can’t let you die and turn to ash on my bed when I can help you.”

“Are you sure?” Lawless asked and Mahiru nodded. He gestured to the scarf he gave him and told him, “A contract when the human gives the Servamp a personalized item and a name. You already did that yesterday when you thought I was a hedgehog so you only need to say my name again.”

“Wait, you’re Lawly?” The moment Mahiru said the name, a bright light burst around and circled around them. A chain formed between them briefly before it faded. Mahiru was still confused by the situation and he was contemplating if Lawless was telling him the truth but the strange light that appeared confirmed it.

“There’s just one more thing,” He took Mahiru’s hand and tugged him closer. Lawless brought his wrist to his lips and wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him from pulling away. He felt Mahiru stiffen when he bit him gently. After a moment, Mahiru relaxed but he still had a wary glint in his eyes. When Lawless let him go, he quickly moved away from him and off the bed.

“So, I’m your Eve now…” Mahiru said. He didn’t feel anything different about his body. Lawless appeared completely casual as he jumped off the bed and went to explore his small apartment. “Wait, Lawless, we need to talk. I still have some questions. What do we do now?”

“Well, nothing much. I’m going to protect you now that you’re my Eve but I doubt I need to do that much when you’re just an ordinary student. I’m just your adorable pet hedgehog now.” Lawless walked through the living room and scanned the pictures lining the wall curiously. In each one, Mahiru had a sunny smile. The warmth in his smile told him that it wasn’t something he merely did for the camera. He knew that a genuine smile was rare to find but he didn’t think that Mahiru had a reason to frown.

“Is this guy your father?” He gestured to one of the pictures.

“No, that’s my uncle. My father left shortly after I was born and my mother died when I was just a kid. My uncle took me. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have a home. I’m grateful for everything he has done for me. This is my mother.” Mahiru gestured to a small shrine placed in the corner. It was well kept and Lawless could see how much he loved his mother.

“She was beautiful. You look a lot like her.” Lawless commented. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Mahiru had a fragile smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“My uncle travels a lot for his job so he’s not home much but we’ll have to tell him that you’re my pet hedgehog. I don’t think he’ll be happy that a guy I just met moved in and that he’s a vampire.” Mahiru said. He moved to the kitchen and took out a first aid kit. “You seemed like you were in a lot of pain earlier. Let me treat you.”

“I’m a vampire so you don’t need to worry about me.” Lawless lifted his shirt for him to see that he didn’t have any wounds. His smooth movements also told Mahiru that he wasn’t hurt in the least. While Mahiru was relieved that he wasn’t hurt, he was also suspicious of that fact. He looked like he was in agony earlier and he said that a rogue vampire attacked him. Wouldn’t there be a wound from a fight? Mahiru shook the doubt from his head and told himself that it was because Lawless was a vampire.

“Okay. Since I’m already in the kitchen, I’ll make something for us to eat. Would you like a Japanese or English style breakfast? I can quickly make some batter for pancakes is you want something sweet after yesterday.” Mahiru offered and he was already taking ingredients out of his fridge.

“You don’t need to make me anything special for breakfast. Just fry my up some eggs and toast a piece for bread for me.” Lawless shrugged and joined him in the kitchen. He took a few slices of bread himself and asked. “How many do you want? I’ll throw them in the toaster for you.”

Mahiru lived alone most of his life so he wasn’t used to someone helping him in the kitchen. He took back the bag of break and said, “I’m fine cooking on my own so you can just sit at the table. Anyways, you must be tired from your fight yesterday. After you lost your Eve… Are you sure you don’t want anything special for breakfast? It’s no trouble at all.”

“You don’t need to give your pity.” Lawless slumped into a chair and his voice became dark. “ _Life’s but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing._ ”

“Isn’t that from Shakespeare’s Macbeth?” Mahiru tilted his head in confusion as he tried to decode the words. His back straightened when the meaning dawned on him. “You think life’s meaningless? But didn’t Shakespeare also say:  _The weariest and most loathed worldly life that age, ache, penury and imprisonment can lay on nature is a paradise to what we fear of death_. Death is a terrible thing.”

Lawless was a little surprise that he could quote Shakespeare and raised a brow at him. In reply, Mahiru shrugged. “I’m not a big fan but we’re studying him in school. He has a complicated way of saying things. I like to keep things simple. ‘Simple is best’ is actually my philosophy. Thinking simply, we need to make the most of our lives while we can. You never know when the person you love will leave.”

His eyes inadvertently fell onto his mother’s shrine. But when he turned back to Lawless, he didn’t see the grief he expected. From how he described a Servamp and Eve’s relationship, he thought they would be close partners. Lawless appeared almost detached from her death. Then again, Mahiru shoved his emotion below the surface when his mother died. He wondered if Lawless was doing the same.

Mahiru found that he wanted to help Lawless with his grief like his uncle did for him. He placed a plate of warm food in front of him. “Eat and regain your energy. Tell me if you want anything more or if you just need to talk. We’re partners now.”


	2. Chapter 2

In his hedgehog form, Lawless rested on Mahiru’s shoulder. His brown hair was soft and smelled nice but he wasn’t able to enjoy it much as Mahiru ran down the street. Lawless struggle to hang onto his shoulder without having his spikes hurt Mahiru. Apparently, the market was having a two hour sale but it began right after the school day ended.

“We’re here!” Mahiru was breathing heavily but he had a proud smile on his face. He took off his backpack and opened it with the order, “You have to hide in here. Sorry, Lawless, but I don’t think the market will let pets inside. It’ll only be for an hour or so and I’ll make you a wonderful dinner to make it up to you.”

“You’re going to stuff me in your bag? Nope,” Lawless jumped off his shoulder and scurried into the store. Cursing beneath his breath, Mahiru followed him. He hoped he could find him before he could cause a scene. It was a little difficult to find a small hedgehog in the crowded supermarket. He kept his gaze on the ground and bumped into a broad back in one of the aisle.

“I’m sorry.” Mahiru quickly apologized and he felt a familiar arm wrap around his waist to keep him from falling. He looked up and saw that it was Lawless and relaxed in his arm. Lawless chuckled when he saw the surprise on his face change into an irritated pout. “What are you doing Lawless? Someone could’ve seen you transform and discover that you’re a vampire.”

“I’ve been hiding that for centuries so you don’t need to worry about me. I have my tricks.” Lawless winked at him secretively and then showed him his basket. “Don’t make that face. You’re cuter when you smile. I got some groceries for us while you were running around looking for me. I got everything we need for chicken pasta.”

“Can you please not run off on me?” Mahiru sighed and began to walk next to him. He took out his groceries list from his pocket and made his way through the aisle with him. He had to admit that grocery shopping was more fun with Lawless. “Do you want any snacks while we’re here? As long as it’s not too expensive, I’ll buy it for you. You’re going to be living with me so I want to make you feel at home.”

“I have a part time job so you don’t need to worry about me.” Lawless placed a box of crackers into the basket. Mahiru offered to carry it when he saw how heavy it was becoming but he shook his head. “Are you always trying to take care of others. This isn’t that heavy for a vampire.”

“That might be the case but it doesn’t feel right making you do everything. You described a Servamp and Eve as a team and that’s what I want us to be. It’ll be nice to have someone around the house to help with the chores.” Mahiru said as they made their way to the check out. “Oh, I just remember something! There’s something I want to show you after we drop off everything.”

“Can I have a hint of your little surprise?” Lawless asked but he shook his head with a sly smile. Before he could grab the plastic bags, Mahiru took half of them and reminded him that they were equal partners. He looked down at Mahiru as they walked out of the shop and the easy smile he had. He told him about his day despite how he was with him for most of it.

“Sakuya and I were talking about what to do for the sports festival. I want to do track but soccer with Ryusei sounds fun as well.” Mahiru said.

Since they made their contract, Lawless found that his days were slower. He was used to the busy schedule of a celebrity so Mahiru’s simple life was a change of pace. It wasn’t as stifling as he thought it would be because Mahiru was fun to talk to. Lawless found himself enjoying his new life and his latest Eve more than he thought he would.

Mahiru unlocked the door and they walked into his small apartment. He told Lawless to put everything away in the fridge while he went to retrieve his surprise from his bedroom. Lawless had to wonder what it was but he doubted it would be much because Mahiru was still a student and couldn’t afford much.

“I found it!” Mahiru came out of his room with a shopping bag in one hand. “I honestly didn’t think I’d get a chance to use these but I’m glad I decided to save them. Now, I get to use them with you. This will be a nice way to celebrate our first day as the Greed Pair.”

“I’m more curious about what you got in that box now.” Lawless placed the last item in the fridge. Like a giddy child on Christmas, he excitedly reached for the box. Mahiru held it out of his reach and laughed at his disappointed expression. Usually, he would be angry that an Eve laughed at him but there was something kind and joyful in his laugh. He patted his head before he walked to the door with the box under one arm.

“I can’t open it here. It’s too dangerous. Let’s go to the park. The sun’s setting so these will be perfect when we reach the park.” Mahiru explained excitedly. Lawless’s curiosity turned to intrigue and he followed Mahiru obediently. As they walked down the street, he commented. “Isn’t the sunset beautiful?”

“I guess. I’ve seen a lot of them and they all blend together after a while.” Mahiru frowned at his answer but he didn’t say anything further. It was dark by the time they reached the park and Mahiru set down the box. Lawless looked over his shoulder but the street lights weren’t bright enough for him to see what was inside. Mahiru pulled out a stick and a lighter and a spark appeared between them.

“It’s a sparkler. There’s more inside so light one with me.” Mahiru told him and moved the box closer to the street light so he could look inside. He found sparklers and other novelty fireworks inside. Lawless took one and knelt next to him. “I got these to celebrate New Years with my uncle last year. Work came up so we never got a chance to play with them.”

“Does that happen a lot?” He asked and Mahiru’s sad expression told him that he was often alone.

“My uncle does try his best to be there for me and I understand that work is important.” Lawless waited for him to add a ‘but’ that never came. The light of the sparkler played over Mahiru’s face so he could see that he did feel a little lonely. That expression tugged at a heart he thought long dead. He wondered if Mahiru was holding himself back and stopping himself from voice what he wanted.

Lawless reached over and ruffled his hair. “If you want to do things like this with someone, just ask me. I’m going to stay by your side so you can count on me.”

Mahiru’s smile was beautiful, even in the dim light. “Thank you, Lawless.”

* * *

Mahiru hummed to himself as he made dinner for them. He was filled with happiness but he felt lighter than air. It had been a year since they started their contract and Mahiru wanted to make a special dinner to celebrate the occasion. He wondered if Lawless remembered. So much had happened that day but Mahiru didn’t regret making a contract with him. They truly became partners since that day.

A phone ringing cut through his joy and Mahiru turned off the stove. On the counter, Lawless’s phone rang but his Servamp was in the bathroom. He saw the name flashing on the phone and went to tell Lawless that his brother was calling him. He knocked on the door and called over the sound of running water. “Lawless, your phone is ringing! It’s a text from World End.”

“We were talking about seeing each other again so it’s probably about that. I’ll be out of the shower in a couple minutes but can you ask him when he’s coming to Japan for me?” Lawless asked and Mahiru gave his usual answer of yes.

Mahiru hadn’t met any of the other Servamps and he was curious about them. He hoped that he could meet more of them soon and talk to other Eves. The Servamps were Lawless’s family and Mahiru wanted to be a part of that now that they were partners. He returned to Lawless’s phone and opened the text conversations. From the text, World End appeared close with Lawless.

 _I’m coming to Japan next Friday and I’m staying for a week! I can’t wait to see you and meet this Mahiru. From everything you said, I can’t wait to eat his food._  Mahiru wondered what Lawless had told his brother about him but he didn’t want to invade his privacy by scrolling through their text conversation. The next message World End sent made his stomach drop to the ground.  _I hope he lives long enough for me to eat his cooking._

Mahiru didn’t know what he could mean with that last sentence. Was he in danger and Lawless didn’t tell him? Did he know something about Tsubaki’s next attack and didn’t tell him? Was Lawless hiding something to not worry him? He didn’t know why Lawless would keep anything from him. They were partners and had to tell each other about everything.

He worried his lip, wondering how he should ask Lawless about the text. If he was in danger or if Tsubaki was going to attack them again, he needed to know. Despite himself, he looked through his texts to see if Lawless had told his brother about the war. They were mostly mundane until he came across a text that sent a chill through his body.

 _Lawless, you really need to stop killing your Eves once you get bored of them. Try to get along with your latest Eve. If you keep killing your famous Eves, the media will get suspicious._  What broke Mahiru’s heart was Lawless’s reply.

_My new Eve’s a high school student. He’s simpleminded and it was too easy to trick him into a contract. I give him a year before I’ll start looking for a new one. He’s a fun change of pace but I’m not going to settle with such a simple Eve._

Mahiru read the texts over and over again, as if the words would change or he’ll find that he read them wrong. But he didn’t and every time he re-read the passage he felt his heart being stabbed. His hands shook as he gripped the phone and his mind was racing. Lawless killed his past Eves? He thought back to the first day they met and how Lawless appeared unaffected by his Eve’s death. Now he knew why.

Then, the second part sank in. Lawless was planning to kill him. He acted the same since they first met so he would never suspect that Lawless had any intention of hurting him. He had always protected him. Mahiru laughed bitterly to himself as he remembered how Lawless tricked him by appearing hurt and desperate. He must’ve became a brilliant actor after being around celebrities for so long.

And Mahiru fell for his act. He fell in love with a lie. His heart crumbled and anger formed where there was once love. Lawless had been lying to him since the first day they met. He was nothing more than ‘a fun change of pace’ to him. Mahiru threw the phone across the room, not caring that it cracked against the wall. The shattered screen was in no worse condition than his heart so why should he care?

“Hey, what was that for?” Lawless came into the room and saw him throw his phone. Mahiru face was pale and his shoulders were shaking as his emotions choked him. It was rare to see him upset and he took a step towards him. “You okay, Mahiru?”

“Don’t say my name!” Mahiru ordered and his Lead, a black umbrella, appeared in his hand. He pointed it at Lawless, shocking them both. His grip on the umbrella was uncertain and it shook violently in his hands. He remembered the text and the sense of betrayal made his hands steady. “I know everything so don’t you dare say my name like it means anything to you.”

“What do you mean, Ma—” Lawless stopped himself when Mahiru glowered at him. It wasn’t the angry fire in his eyes but the tears that stilled him. “Let’s talk this out, Kid.”

“Yes, let’s talk about how you have been lying to me for a whole year.” Mahiru snapped at him. His next words got caught in his throat but he forced them out. “When were you planning to kill me like all of your other Eves? Today? Tomorrow? You tricked me! You’ve been lying to me since the beginning because of some sick game. I’m not someone you can play with. I’m a person!”

Lawless was reeling at his words. His world was shattering around him but he knew that it was his own lies that led to this moment. He didn’t know how Mahiru learned about his previous Eves but the pain in his eyes was palatable. He wanted to comfort and reassure him that he didn’t want to hurt him. “At first, it was like that but everything’s different now. I grew to care about you, Mahiru. I would never hurt you now.”

Mahiru lowered his Lead for a moment but the moment Lawless stepped closer to him, he raised it again. He opened the umbrella, creating a shield between them. “Do you think I’ll believe anything you say now? It’s a shame that you didn’t try to be an actor because you almost fooled me. Not again though.  _Never_  again. Get out of my home! I don’t want to ever see you again.”

“What about our distance limitation? You’ll die if we’re far apart for 24 hours.” Lawless protested as Mahiru threw open the door.

“Said the man that was planning to kill me and toss me aside!” He snapped. Mahiru gestured for him to leave with his umbrella but he never lowered his barrier. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Lawless didn’t know what to do. He thought that it was best to give Mahiru a moment alone. After he calmed down, he would try to talk to him again and explain that he had changed.

Lawless stepped into the hall and faced him. “I really am sorry, Mahiru.”

“I’m sorry too,” He whispered. “I’m sorry that I fell in love with a lie.”

“Mahiru!” He called his name desperately to stop him but Mahiru had already slammed the door between them. The locks snapped in place and Mahiru leaned his Lead against the door to keep it from being opened again. Lawless knocked frantically on the door and begged him to let him in again but Mahiru couldn’t hear him. Mahiru had returned to his room alone and buried his face into his pillow.

* * *

Mahiru’s body and mind couldn’t feel any heavier as he went about his morning. His house was quiet for the first time in a year and the silence weighed on him. He didn’t know where Lawless was now but he told himself to forget him. It was still a shock to him that Lawless intended to kill him and he was waiting for their distance limitation to take effect. Until then, Mahiru decided to go about his normal, simple life.

He opened the door to leave for school. Mahiru stopped in his steps when he saw Lawless sitting across from his door, leaning against the wall. They both stared at each other for a moment and Lawless floundered for something to say. Mahiru was the first to move and closed the door again, returning to the safety of his home. He heard Lawless pound on the door and tried to tell his heart not to give into him.

“Please, Mahiru, let’s talk about this! We’re partners and I would never hurt you. You can’t hide in there forever. What about school and the festival? We can walk to school together and talk. Give me a chance, Mahiru.” The only answer Lawless received was Mahiru turning on the radio and blasting the volume over his voice. He cursed and slumped against the door.

Lawless knew that Mahiru had every right to be angry with him so he didn’t blame him for shutting him out. He didn’t think that Mahiru would find out about his past Eves. Now, he needed to think of how to tell him that he changed. He knew how responsible Mahiru was so he would leave the house for school eventually. He only needed to wait in front of the door for his chance to apologize.

On the other side of the door, Mahiru watched him pace. It didn’t seem like he was going to leave and sighed. He needed to go to class but he didn’t want to face Lawless again. Mahiru walked to his balcony and slid open the glass door as quietly as he could. He opened his umbrella and floated safety to the ground. He hoped that Lawless wouldn’t notice that he was gone and follow him to school.

Mahiru ran down the street. It was partly because he didn’t want to be late for school but also because he wanted to distance himself from his feelings as much as possible. He wanted to hate Lawless and be angry but his heart was split between the tender moments they shared and the betrayal. If only he could’ve stayed blissfully ignorant for a little longer.

 _Then Lawless would’ve killed you and that would hurt more_ , Mahiru told himself. Why did he have to fall in love with a lie?

“Mahiru!” He stiffened when he heard Lawless’s voice. Mahiru forced himself not to look back on him as he ran. He knew that he would foolishly turn back to him if he looked into his red eyes. He wished that his Lead could fly him away. At least him simple umbrella could create a wall between them when he opened it. He blocked out Lawless’s voice, unaware that he was warning him to stop.

He pushed his way through the crowd but then he was jerked to a stop when someone in the crowd grabbed his arm. Mahiru tried to pry his arm away but the older man tightened his grip and lifted him into the air slightly. His hand burned him like a flame and Mahiru screamed. When he saw the man’s red eyes, he knew that he was facing a vampire. It was midafternoon so the vampire had to be one of Tsubaki’s subclasses. The subclass snapped his finger and a flame burst around his hand.

“Let go of me!” Mahiru tried to kick the man. He could hear people screaming and running from the scene. It felt like his arm was going to be torn from his body as the man lifted him higher and then tossed him across the park. He didn’t feel any pain as he crashed to the ground because Lawless caught him and held him protectively against his chest.

“Are you okay, Mahiru?” Lawless asked with a voice full of worry and fear. When he saw the burn around Mahiru’s wrist, he looked livid and threw a glare at the subclass. Mahiru had never seen Lawless so angry before. He tightened his arms around Mahiru and growled, baring his fangs. “How dare you hurt Mahiru.”

“Lawless?” He said his name shakily. Lawless cupped his face and brushed his thumb over his cheek lovingly. He set Mahiru behind him and summoned his weapon.

“Just stay with me Mahiru. I’ll punish this man for hurting what’s mine. You’re my Eve, my partner, so I need you by my side. I know you won’t believe me but I don’t want to leave you and the last thing I want is to see you hurt. I love you.”


End file.
